What happened before Homestead
by SnoopyCullen
Summary: ONESHOT! This is what happens before the Cullens move down south. This is what turns sweet innocent Bella into a Vamptastic Vampire. I suk @ summaries so just read!GO! This Story is also known as the gunshot oneshot. L.O.L! Thanx Becca and Jello! :P & /"\


**A/N: Okay this one explains what happens to Bella that she got changed to a vampire in Alice's P.O.V.**  
**And please don't think I hate Bella, if she gets hurt Edward suffers and I cry... hysterically,  
'sigh' some one slap me! SLAP ****SLAP**** SLAP**** SLAP ****SLAP ****SLAP ****SLAP ****SLAP ****SLAP ****SLAP ****SLAP ****SLAP ****SLAP ****SLAP ****SLAP ****SLAP ****SLAP ****SLAP ****SLAP... OKAY! I get it im obsessed! Who isn't?! ****SLAP ****SLAP ****SLAP... What the FUCK!! Just read Damn it !! O and I _DO NOT own 'Twilight'. SO go ahead get reading... GO!_  
**

* * *

Cool I'm joining P.E.P club with Rosie!! Yay!! I can't believe Bella refused and then called us preps. Whatever she is still my soon-to-be sister and I love her. Plus I'm planning a three day shopping trip. I may be a prep but I'm still a vampire whom can torture. Maybe Jazzy can come and make her calm on the trip. Oh well whatever works is fine with me. Walking-- no I was skipping-- down the halls I suddenly blacked out...

_--Blackout--_

_After every thing cleared up I saw Edward and Bella. Some how Bella was bleeding. Then I heard the gun shots. BANG...BANG... ...BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG!! "EDWARD!!"... Sobbing "Bella,Bella Please no Bella. Please Love don't die without a fight." "Edward, you have to change me now! That's all you can do if you want me to stay with you why dont we just tell Charlie that I want to move in with you. PLEASE Edward. I DON"T WANT TO DIE!!"_

--_End Of My Retarded Vision--_

That was Edward-GASP- and Bella. OH NO!! That means Bella was dying in my vision. And for that next week. That is the outfit I saw her wearing the last Wednesday of the year, and now she's gonna _DIE_!!  
I can't tell Edward but he already read my thoughts. No. I have to get home I have to tell Jasper. Carlise. Esme. -- The Brute Force ... Emmett. B-b-but what about Ch- Ch-Cha-Charlie I can't tear his heart apart like that he was so kind to me. I can't tell him that Bella needs -rather than wants- to move out what am I going to say "Hey old Charlie Bella's a vampire and need to move in with my family so she _won't _kill you."

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, and NO!!

* * *

_**Oh NO A Time Jump To Next wednesday**_

"Oh Hell, Jazzy! I haven't told Edward about my vision and it's gonna happen today!!" I was in my room talking to Jasper. I broke down crying not caring at that moment in Edward got into my mind he has a right to know. Instead I called him. After half a ring he picked up " What is it, _Alice_?!" He hissed (that little man hoe!). My voice was shaky " Edward bring Bella over it's time to change her beca--" that sun of a gun interrupted me "_NO Alice! I am not going to do this to Bella. Give me one good reason" _I toughened up mostly because Jasper was in the other room playing "Creep" by radiohead on his guitar...

_When you were here before,  
Couldn't look you in the eye,  
You're just like an angel,  
Your skin makes me cry;_

_You float like a feather,  
In a beautiful world,  
I wish I was special,  
You're so fuckin' special;_

_But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo,  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here;_

_I don't care if it hurts,  
I wanna have control,  
I want a perfect body,  
I want a perfect soul;_

_I want you to notice,  
When I'm not around,  
You're so fuckin' special,  
I wish I was special;_

_But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo,  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here, ohhhh, ohhhh_

_She's running out again,  
She's running,  
She runs runs runs runs...  
Runs..._

_Whatever makes you happy,  
Whatever you want,  
You're so fucking special,  
I wish I was special;_

_But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo,  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here,_

_I don't belong here..._

Before I knew it I was bursting in the room Jasper was in still talking to Edward " Edward,Listen you have up to the fuckin count of ten before I go over and convimce Charlie that I want Bella to come over for the entire week.. month if I have to!!" The giant dorky gentleman was on the other line speechless when I started "Edward. One... Two... Three... Four... Five...--" I heard the wind whipping against the cell phone as he _ran_ "Six... Seven... Eigh--" There was a knock on the door and a mumbling Bella telling Edward, more than once I might add, 'I Love You, Eddie Bear'.

I started laughing at the ridiculous nickname my sister-in-law had for my brother. He barged in just as Jasper was starting to play a new song, "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down,

"I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is no--"

"What the Hell do you want, Alice?!" My_ "Brother" _said in hushed, yet harsh, tones_._ He clearly did _not _want Bella, the center of his universe, disturbed. I had to act quickly think of anything to keep him out of my mind. Anything. I ended up singing "Material Girl". Then Edward gave me the strangest look "Alice what are you hiding from me? I'm sure it can't be too bad." He gave Jasper a quick glance. "Edward your hesitating." Jasper pointed that out then sent calm waves.

"What happened was that I had a vision" I looked down at my feet " And well Bella's going to get shot." He glared at me then searched my mind. "NO! this can't be true. This is happening today and now you choose to tell me!? All I _could_ do was nod and look ashamed.

Later at school everything happened just as planned. Bella got shot Edward was crying along with Bella, he was telling her not to give up, and she got turned into a vampire. But she looks like hell so I sign off I need to help Edward and Bella. They both look so happy together!!


End file.
